Wonderful Tonight
by lovingtellerdixon
Summary: Song-fic. He noticed a few men watching her with hungry eyes. He ignored the urge to smack their faces into the closest surface to them. His eyes traveled back to her and he smiled. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky with her. Jax/OC


**I was listening to Eric Clapton and because I love his song Wonderful Tonight I thought I'd try writing a song fic one shot thing. I have used my Jax and Annabelle [AKA Dallas] pairing but this song fic thing hasn't got anything to do with my story Coming Home. This is my first song fic so I would like to know what your thoughts were.  
**

* * *

**_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_ **

Jax smiled as he watched the woman that he'd come to love rushing around the room in her black lace bra and panties, trying to decide what to wear. She didn't notice him standing there.

He never thought he'd fall in love with Annabelle Winston, his best friends younger sister, but something had changed when she went to college. When she went away she was just Opie's shy kid sister but when she came back four years later it was like she had completely transformed into someone else.

He scanned her body with his eyes, remembering once she'd been a scrawny shy teenager. Now she had curves in all the right places and she wasn't so shy, everyone noticed that the day she returned home.

A lot of people thought she had gone through plastic surgery but she denied it every time. He knew she didn't have plastic surgery. The only scar she had was on her foot when she's stepped on a piece of glass slicing her foot open.

His eyes stopped at her behind. She never had that before she left for college either.

He saw Annabelle decide on a pair of black skin tight jeans and a deep red tank top that clung to her curves. She had her leather jacket he'd bought her for her 21st lying next to her jeans on the bed.

She pulled on her jeans only noticing he standing there watching her. She zipped and buttoned up her jeans and smiled at him. He returned the smile and walked into the room as she pulled her top on.

"I thought you were going to meet me at the clubhouse." She said after giving him a quick kiss. She walked over to her dresser and gathered up her make-up and hair brush.

"Church got out a little early," he said, his eyes following her as she walked into the bathroom that was joined to their bedroom. He leaned against the door frame, watching as she ran her hair brush through her ash blonde hair.

When she put the hairbrush down he closed the distance between them, standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands against her stomach and kissed the side of her head. "I thought I'd be a gentleman and come pick up my old lady."

He shifted her hair to one side and placed a kiss to the side of her neck and then the top of her shoulder.

"You'll be driving the car then." She said looking at him through the mirror. Annabelle and Jax found out that she was eight weeks pregnant last week.

"I know." He said looking back at her through the mirror. He moved back a step as she started putting her make up on. She liked to stick with the basics - Eyeliner, mascara, a little eyeshadow and lipstick or lip gloss. Jax didn't know why she wore it. She didn't need it. She was a natural beauty.

He followed her back into their room once she'd finished applying her make-up. She put everything back where it was before, before turning to him.

"So how do I look?" She did a little spin and pose.

He closed the distance between them once more and wrapped his arms around her. He dipped his head pressing his lips to hers. He smiled feeling her kiss back. He deepened the kiss for only a few seconds before pulling away. He never felt what he felt when he kissed Annabelle with anyone else. She always left him breathless and he knew he had the same effect on her.

He moved his hands from her back to her hips and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go. He walked over to the doorway with her following behind him. She went into the living room while he went and turned off the lights that were on. He left the porch light on for whatever time they would be getting home.

Annabelle followed him out to the car, locking the door behind her. Jax opened the front passenger door for her but stopped her from getting in.

"I never answered your question." he said. She gave him a confused look. He placed another quick kiss to her lips. "You look wonderful."

_**And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight**_

The music was already blasting from the speakers when Jax pulled into the lot. Beer bottles and cigarette butts were already scattered over the place. He got out of the car as Annabelle got out and walked over to him. He smiled when she slid small hand into his larger one and laced their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand as they walked into the clubhouse.

Once they got inside, Jax let go of her hand and slipped his hand around her waist. He couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face as he saw a few people stop and stare at them, throwing the couple a frown as they headed towards the bar. The girls envying Annabelle and the guys wishing they were Jax.

Jax ordered their drinks before spotting Tig and Chibs. He turned to Annabelle and leaned in close so he could talk to her. "Go sit down with Tig and Chibs and I'll bring the drinks over."

She nodded and kissed his cheek before making her way over to the table where his SAMCRO brothers sat. He smiled when both men stood up giving her hug before she sat down.

He noticed a few men watching her with hungry eyes. He ignored the urge to smack their faces into the closest surface to them. His eyes traveled back to her and he smiled. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky with her.

Before her he'd only had one serious relationship. That ended with his ex-girlfriend breaking up with him to go to med school. He'd been heartbroken. He dealt with his heartbreak with booze, weed and horrible sex. It might have been great to the women he slept with but not to him.

That all stopped when Annabelle came back. She became the reason he spent most nights awake. He thought about her almost every moment of the day when she wasn't with him. It still happened even after being in a relationship for two years. She was now the reason he existed. He didn't know where he'd be without her. The guys always gave him shit about it saying she had him whipped.

He took the drinks when they were handed to him and made his way over to the table. He handed Annabelle her drink and sat down on the chair next to hers. He stretched an arm across the back of her seat while she leaned towards him, kissing his cheek again.

"Hey where's my kiss on the cheek?" Tig was heard asking.

"Not here, but it could be over there." Annabelle laughed pointing to a brunette crow-eater wearing a skirt and a top that barely covered anything. The crow-eater was certainly Tig's type - Big boobs, big ass and willing to open her legs for anyone.

"You could be right." He said looking in the direction she was pointing to. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the crow-eater.

An hour and a few drinks later, Jax looked at Annabelle finding her looking at him. He smiled when he saw the love she had for him reflect in her eyes. He didn't want to admit it but she had turned him into a love sick fool. Sometimes he felt like he didn't show her enough how much he did love her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked reaching a hand up and ran it through his hair. This afternoon he'd told her he had a headache after being knocked in the head by some asshole they had to deal with. But it went away when he took a couple pain killers. Now his headache was starting to come back and the loud music wasn't helping.

"I'm feeling wonderful." He lied giving her a quick kiss. The look she gave him told him she didn't believe what he said.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know." He gave her a small smile. "I have a headache and I didn't really want to come here tonight."

"We don't have to stay here, we can go home."

"Okay, lets go." He said and stood up. They said goodbye to most the club members as they left.

Once they were outside, Jax handed her the keys. They got in the car and started the short trip home.

_**I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight**_

"Here, take these and lie down." Annabelle told him holding a glass of water in one hand and two pain killers in the other. Jax had stripped off to his boxers and gotten into bed. He took the glass and pain killers taking them as she instructed. He left the glass of water on the bedside table in case he woke up needing a drink.

He stayed sitting as he watched her undress until she was in her bra and panties. His eyes followed her once again as she walked over to his draws and pulled out one of his larger shirts.

She walked into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later, make up removed and wearing his shirt. It fitted her like a night shirt, the bottom of the shirt just covering her behind.

He continued to watch her as she took her bra off and climbed into bed next to him. They laid down facing each other.

"How's your head?" She asked quietly.

"The pain's starting to ease off."

"That's good." She said.

He kissed her before turning on his back to reach over to his bedside table and turn the lamp off. He stayed on his back and pulled Annabelle into his arms, holding her close as a comfortable silence fell over them.

Jax soon broke the silence after kissing the top of her head. "I know I never tell you I love you as much as I probably should but I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. His 'I love you's' were rare but he didn't have to say it. Every day, in the smallest ways, he tells her he loves her.

"I don't mean to turn into a huge sap but you're the most wonderful person I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you or if anything happened to you."

"I hope we never have to find out."

"Me too." He smiled.

Another silence fell over them but was soon broken by Jax again. "We should get married."

Annabelle sat up looking at him in the darkness, a look of shock plastered on her face. "You wanna get married?"

"Yeah I do." he smiled. "We have a good reason to. I love you, you love me and we're going to have a baby." His hand reached under the shirt she was wearing, his fingers grazing the skin above her belly.

She smiled. "Okay, let's get married."

Jax smiled back and pulled her down to him making her giggle. He ran a hand through her hair tucking a few strands behind her ear. "You really are wonderful."

"Just kiss me already." she told him.

"Sure thing, Darling." he laughed and pulled her into a passionate but loving kiss that was bound to leave both of them breathless.

_**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight**_

* * *

**Review Please. Would love to know what you thought.**


End file.
